Olvia
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: She watched her from a distance, laughing and talking with the merry band of pirates that had given her back all that she had lost on that burning island. All that she had taken away from her when she told Saul to take her and run. She didn't deserve to be called a mother after all the pain she had caused her daughter.


She watched as the group laughed and joked in the crowded street, they all seemed so carefree, so innocent. They were the ones that had put a smile on the face of the broken little girl she didn't deserve to call her own. She was a sorry excuse for a mother, she shouldn't be watching her, but still...she wanted to see her face one more time, see the smile she knew she had taken away all those years ago when she told her to run back on her face.

"My hat!", cried the little girl, letting go of her daughter's hand to chase the knit beanie as the wind carried it away.

She watched as the child turned around, surprised to see the face of her daughter as she remembered her. _Robin's...a mother. _She felt the tears fall onto her scarred cheeks as the woman she knew to be her daughter ran after the little girl. She watched as a disembodied hand caught the hat and Robin squatted down next to her daughter, tenderly placing the beanie back over the girl's onyx-colored hair before placing her hands under her arms and lifting her up to hold her.

"You can't run off like that, Olivia.", lectured the Straw Hats' archaeologist as she carried the the girl back to the rest of the crew.

"I'm sorry, Mommy.", apologized the young girl, pressing her face into her mother's neck.

"It's alright, Baby. Just remember for next time, I can't have anything happening to my little girl now can I?", asked Robin, playfully pressing kisses across the girl's face, making her giggle.

"I will. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Olivia.", said Robin, walking past the alley that hid the scarred, white-haired woman that had been watching her since the crew entered the street.

_She named her daughter after me., _thought Olvia, tears streaming down her face as she watched her daughter and grandchild as they approached the rowdy group of pirates she knew had taken Robin in. _Robin, I don't deserve for you to love me after all the pain I've caused you. I left you all alone, I'm not worthy of being called your mother._

Olvia saw the green-haired man with swords, Roronoa Zoro, she knew based on the wanted posters in her jacket pocket. His arm easily slid around her daughter's waist, pulling her against his side protectively before placing a kiss to both her cheek and the little girl's. _That must be the father of...Olivia, the man that watches over her and Robin.,_ thought the old woman with a watery smile. Olvia saw the peaceful happiness on Robin's face as she and her group of friends resumed walking, her daughter still nestled in her warm embrace, and the swordsman's arm holding her. _You have a family of your own now, Robin, and it seems that even with my terrible example that you're an excellent mother. _

She saw the other woman in the group, Cat Burglar Nami, pick up a conversation with her Robin, the pair communicating with the ease that years of friendship and love bring, before the captain, Luffy, ran up and apparently said something amusing based on the beautiful laugh she heard from her daughter. _I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and now you have people that won't leave you like I did, you don't have a need for me anymore._

Olvia cast a lingering look at the pirate crew before heading back down the dark side-street, leaving her daughter behind once again. _This is for the best, I don't have the right to cause you anymore pain by knowing I'm alive when you've finally found happiness, my love. I'm such a selfish woman, even now, all I want is to run to you, hold you close, to hear you call me 'Mom', but you have a life now that I can't be a part of, Robin. You don't need me anymore, maybe you never did. I'm sorry, you had such a pathetic excuse for a mother, but thank you, for telling me that you're still proud to call me that. You're a far better parent than I ever was, I can see the love you have for her, she will always be what you choose regardless of circumstances. I'm sorry I didn't choose you, I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough mother to stay and keep you safe like I was suppose to. You're such a wonderful girl, and a beautiful woman now, I love you. _

Olvia stopped as she approached the deserted stretch of beach that she had docked her small boat at, surprised that she had made it that far without realizing it. Crying while walking wasn't the best idea, she observed before beginning preparations to head away from the island. _I'm happy that I got to see you smile again, and to see my granddaughter once. Ohara will live on in both of you, Robin, I'm so proud of you., _thought the white-haired archaeologist, pushing the tiny sailboat into the water and heading away from the family she'd never really known and never would.

**A/N:** My take on what would happen if Olvia pulled a Sabo and was actually alive and saw Robin with her family and the Straw Hat crew. Sorry, I know the pronouns can get kinda confusing, but I hope it wasn't too hard to understand. This is one of the random one-shots that's been on my mind that I mentioned in _Family Time_, hope you enjoy!


End file.
